User blog:John Breasly/Tired of it all
I'm tired of it all.... I'm quitting the game, going inactive, until further notice. I'll still be on the wiki every so often, but I want to get the girl I like, I want to focus on school, and I don't want to deal with 13 year old children like Pears. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 15:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Edgar is now Regent King. Benjy has power when Edgar isn't online, then Emily does, then Johnny Goldtimbers. Goldtimbers is now head of the EITC with Garland at his second. Leon is no prince. And Pears, you've accomplished nothing. I'm twice the man, twice the speaker, twice the writer, and twice as remembered as you'll ever be, and your just jealous. That's the only reason why you hate me, because I have a real life, my parents are together, I have a girlfriend who likes me, I'm wealthy, and my parents aren't addicts. Your jealous because I've lead such a privileged lifestyle, while you've lived squalor and filth, and have to make everyone feel your pain. I'll pray for you, that God relieves you of your suffering. Special Goodbyes People I have special goodbyes for: *Matthew Blastshot - Chancellor of the Exchequer, help Benjy, and lead the Royal navy to victory! Your a brilliant mind, use it. *Johnny Goldtimbers - Oldy, your not insane, and we both know it, no matter what the others think. Long live the British! *Jack Pistol - Lead on, Grandmaster. *Cortez - Keep working on your SvS, and beat the crap out of any of those Parad*cks! *Lord Jeremiah Garland - You are a brilliant mind, help Goldtimbers lead the EITC! *Samuel Redbeard - We've had our differences, but all the same, your a smart guy, and I'll miss you. *Captain Leon/Eric Ironvan - Your a prick.... but you put a little zest in life, haha :D *Emily Mcsteel - Princess, you are a smart young lady. Use those "smarticles" *Edgar Wildrat - Lead on, King of Great Britain! Never step back! Sally forth, into the unknown! *Robert Livingston - Keep Matthew calm, and don't let him fire you :) *Johnny Coaleaston - Boy, you better treat my daughter right, or you'll be getting the sack! :P *Captain Josh - Your a smart guy, no matter what those jerks at your school say. Prove them wrong, and leave me a message if you ever need advice :) *Kat Bluebonnet - Your an excellent admin, and an excellent president! Help keep this wiki in shape! *Stpehen - Keep those bad roleplayers in line, you hear? *Curycoo - Our reformation may not have gone far, and we may not have achieved our goals, but in talking, we've had a Hell lotta fun :D *Lawrence Daggerpaine - Keep making Peace, it's what your General wanted, aye? *Lawrence Helmbain - Remake the EIR to greatness! *Chris Warhound - Brother, you are the King's Bodyguard. You have guarded me through all the attempts against my life. Now, you must protect Edgar Wildrat until I return. (Someone tell him that, he's not on the wiki) *Charlotte Bluescarlett - I'm so sorry, Charlotte, but I don't think we can continue on. I have a lot of stuff going on in real, and I don't think either of us can continue on :( I will miss you greatly, Charlotte! (Someone tell her that, she's not on the wiki.... and she's now my ex-gf :( ) *Slappy - Slyvester, show them who's boss! *Jim Logan - You may not feel it, but your special, different, and unique! *Simon Redskull - Keep coding, keep working, your going to become a strong leader in this game! *Chris Swordbones - I wish you farewell and hope your life gets better in real. *Captain Shadow Sail - We've had ups and downs, but I will definitely miss you! *Benjamin Macmorgan - My Prime Minister, do well :) I'll bring back whipped cream if I can! Category:Blog posts